The new cultivar is a product of a chance discovery in a commercial setting by the inventor. In 2006, the inventor, Cesar Velazquez discovered an interesting single branch mutation in a commercial planting of the unpatented parent variety Daphne odora ‘Aureomarginata’. This single branch mutation was discovered at a commercial nursery in Dayton, Oreg.
During 2006 the inventor propagated the interesting mutation by semi-hardwood cuttings at the commercial nursery in Dayton, Oreg. The initial propagation showed the mutation to be stable and additional generations were propagated, also by semi-hardwood cuttings. Approximately 7 generations have been reproduced since 2006, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.